1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector applied in the mobile phones or other electronic equipments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,540. The conventional electrical connector comprises a lens barrel and a lens hood detachably mounted on the lens barrel. The lens barrel is formed with a first outer circumference portion. The first outer circumference portion has three projected guide rails symmetrically provided thereon. The lens hood correspondingly defines three groove notches. The groove notches each engages with the corresponding guide rail thereby securing the lens barrel with the lens hood.
As is described above, the guide rails are formed symmetrically on the first outer circumference, and the electrical connector has not any anti-mismating designs. So, the lens barrel may be inserted in any directions, which may result in a mismatch in assembly and cause mistakes in electrical connections in farther.
Another conventional electrical connector 100′ is shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. The electrical connector 100′ comprises an insulative housing 1′, a plurality of contacts 2′, a shield 3′ and a camera module 4′. The insulative housing 1′ has a bottom wall and defines a plurality of receiving passageways (not labeled) on the bottom wall. The contacts 2′ are correspondingly received in receiving passageways. The insulative housing 1′ defines a cavity 10′. The cavity 10′ receives the camera module 4′ and the shield 3′ therein, of which the shield 3′ surfacely and peripherally surrounds the camera module 4′. The shield 3′ has a plurality of hooking portions 311′. The hooking portions 311′ catch the camera module 4′ and fix the camera module 4′ with the shield 3′. However, the electrical connector 100′ has not any anti-mismating designs either, which may cause an incorrect assembly, too. In another hand, when the electrical connector 100′ shakes, the camera module 4′ may easily be taken away from its normal position. This may cause irreliable electrical connections.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.